Todo Ocurre en el Centro Comercial
by yusha
Summary: El centro comercial es un lugar en donde todo puede pasar, y todo el mundo sabe que no hay mal que por bien no venga... aunque, quizas alguien debería preguntarle a Sabaku no Temari qué opina... Reto #58 de los 100 ShikaTemas xD
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (todavía tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

* * *

**Todo ocurre en el centro comercial**

_By Yusha_

* * *

Sabaku no Temari había sabido desde pequeña, que el centro comercial era el lugar perfecto para que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar. Y eso, lo sabía ella por experiencia propia.

Para comenzar, cuando Temari estaba por cumplir sus tres años y su madre, Sabaku no Karura que convenientemente había dejado al pequeño Kankuro de casi dos años en la guardería de la plaza, la había llevado a comprar un lindo vestidito para la fiesta, prácticamente había dado a luz en la enfermería de la plaza al último de sus hermanos, Gaara, que se había adelantado unos días a la fecha prevista, sin darle tiempo a la ambulancia – ni a su padre - de llegar…

Después, cuando había cumplido ya sus cuatro años, el inquieto de Kankuro –con tres años- se les había perdido en aquel inmenso lugar… ¡y ni olvidar cuando ella misma a sus seis, se había quedado encerrada en uno de los probadores mientras jugaba con sus hermanos!

Pero sin duda, el hecho que más había marcado la vida de Temari y de toda su familia, había sido la muerte de Karura pocos meses después, que al acudir sola a comprar una corbata para regalar a su flamante marido, había tenido la desgracia de recibir una bala perdida disparada por un asaltante que intentaba escapar por aquella plaza comercial…

-Esa plaza está maldita – le había escuchado en múltiples ocasiones decir a su tío Yashamaru, cuando todavía su madre vivía, y aún después de muerta, el muchacho no se cansaba de decírselos…

Pero Temari, al igual que su madre, siempre hacía oídos sordos de aquellas supersticiosas palabras, y a sus diecisiete años, todavía acudía cada vez que podía a aquella plaza comercial que a su madre le había gustado tanto, porque a pesar de todos aquellos malos sucesos, tanto para Temari como para su madre, aquel centro comercial les había dejado buenos, maravillosos e inolvidables momentos…

Como la ocasión en que los cinco miembros de la familia Sabaku No, habían ido a la plaza a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Gaara a la enfermería donde había nacido… o cuando Temari, después de llorar por la desaparición de Kankuro, se había hecho de su primer amiguita, cuyos padres eran dueños de uno de los locales y los habían ayudado a buscar al pequeño desaparecido… ¡Y también estaba esa otra niña tímida, a la que sin querer había asustado al intentar salir del probador en donde se había encerrado, y que había sido quien al final la había ayudado…!

Sí, definitivamente, Sabaku no Temari sabía perfectamente, que en ese centro comercial, cualquier cosa podría pasar, y aunque pasaran cosas tanto buenas como malas, a ella gustaba mucho acudir a aquel lugar…

_

* * *

_

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_*Yusha grita y da cantidad de brinquitos en su lugar de la pura emoción*_

_Hahahahahaha, ya se que es lo que me van a decir, que en lugar de estar escribiendo nuevas historias, mejor me ponga a terminar alguna de las otras que tengo sin terminar… _

_¡Pero de verdad es que no puedoooo!_

_Es culpa total y absoluta de mi imaginación y creatividad que se niegan rotundamente a estarse quitas y limitarse con una sola historia… así que, pues ya, aquí tienen una nueva historia en un universo alternativo y que espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y que aunque en este prólogo no se ve más que parte del pasado de Temari, les prometo que en el primer capitulo se comienza absoluta y completamente con la historia jajaja xD_

_De antemano, gracias por leer, les quiero muchisisisimo, y no olviden dejar review! xD_


	2. El incidente del refresco

**Capítulo 1. El incidente del refresco**

Aquella maravillosa y soleada mañana de sábado, Temari se levantó temprano y puso especial esmero en su arreglo personal, procurando que: las cuatro coletas en que solía sujetar su rubia cabellera quedaran perfectas, su maquillaje fuese natural y nada exagerado, su perfume favorito no fuese tan fuerte, y su vestimenta, que consistía en unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de tirantes en morado y un suetercito corto de botones en color morado oscuro, resaltaran su atractiva silueta sin hacerla ver vulgar.

¿El motivo?

Fácil. Tendría una cita con Renkontsu Juugo, uno de los miembros del equipo de futbol del colegio por quien la rubia de ojos verdes se sentía tremendamente atraída, y con quien deseaba fervientemente acudir a la fiesta de graduación que se celebraría en menos de un mes…

Y por supuesto, ahora que por fin, él se había animado a invitarla a salir, ella estaba casi segura que el atractivo, alto y reservado chico pelinaranjo, iba a pedirle no solo acudir juntos al baile, sino que también iba a pedirle que fuesen novios y sellarían aquel maravilloso día con su primer beso juntos…

-¡Kyaa!- gritó entusiasmada Temari, dando unos pequeños saltos de emoción ante la perspectiva de aquel perfecto día, porque estaba segura de que aquel día nada podría salir mal…

-Onee chan, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó tan serio como siempre Gaara, al entrar a la cocina y ver a su querida hermana saltar sosteniendo entre sus manos una de las palitas de madera con que estaba volteando los hot cakes del desayuno.

-Seguramente es una bobería – respondió Kankuro entrando después de su hermano, con ambas manos sobre su nuca, y con una sonrisa de burla…

En seguida, la palita que Temari sostenía, se estrelló de lleno en la cara del castaño mientras la sien de la rubia se hacía notar palpitante.

-Otro comentario de esos y te preparas tu propio desayuno – respondió ella, dándole la espalda a sus hermanos y dándole la vuelta al hot cake al lanzarlo al aire y cacharlo con maestría en el sartén.

Una diminuta y casi inexistente sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo que tomó asiento y comenzó a servir la leche en el trío de vasos, mientras que Kanukuro se sobaba la cara y la pala caía directo al suelo…

-Tan sólo era una broma, onee chan –dijo a modo de disculpa, mirando a su hermana de reojo, y sentándose al lado de Gaara a quien se acercó y le comentó en un susurro que aún así la rubia escuchó… - seguro que va a salir con un chico, está usando los jeans que le quedan más justos…

Y cuando el hot cake recién hecho le dio en la cara, Sabaku no Kankuro no hizo más que gritar mientras su hermano se reía como pocas veces hacía…

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? – irrumpió entonces en la cocina un hombre moreno y alto. Los tres muchachos de inmediato se pusieron de pie y giraron, guardando un respetuoso silencio al tener los negros ojos del caballero sobre ellos... - ¿Princesa?- cuestionó arqueando una de sus gruesas cejas, y deteniendo su mirada en Temari que de inmediato respondió.

-No es nada padre, Kankuro sólo quería demostrar que podía atrapar el desayuno con la boca, como los perros –respondió mordaz y ganándose una mirada fulminante pero fugaz por parte de su hermano, gracias a que su padre clavó entonces sus ojos sobre él.

-Tan ocurrente como siempre – dijo sin cambiar ni un ápice su dura expresión, y mirando después al más joven de sus hijos, que silencioso sólo tragó saliva con dificultad… - Tengo que salir a un viaje de negocios y estaré fuera al menos quince días, su tío Yashamaru vendrá para cuidarlos así que compórtense – les anunció después de unos instantes, sin mirar a ninguno en particular, tomando uno de los vasos con leche de la mesa y dándose media vuelta listo para retirarse, por lo que el trío de muchachos asintieron todavía tensos…

-¡Hai!- dijeron al unísono y enérgicos, y el hombretón se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta, donde se giró un momento para verlos y dejar el vaso ya carente de líquido sobre la alacena.

Y contrario a lo que los tres esperaban, su padre esbozó una media sonrisa y se marchó dejándolos de nueva cuenta solos…

-Que extraño – dijo Kankuro, en cuanto escucharon como se cerraba la puerta principal. Gaara suspiró y se sentó aliviado, y Temari se giró para voltear el nuevo hot cake. – Pensé que iba a regañarnos como siempre – comentó el muchacho arqueando una de sus cejas.

-No te quejes, yo lo prefiero así – respondió serio el pelirrojo, que miraba la botella de leche casi vacía, meditando si valía o no la pena ensuciar otro vaso.

-Los regaños de papá no son tan malos, los prefiero por sobre los del tío Yashamaru – aportó Temari, apagando la estufa y sirviendo el último hot cake para después voltearse y avanzar hacia la mesa. Y Kankuro hizo una mueca.

-Hablando del tío Yashamaru… ¿creen que piense quedarse a dormir en la casa?- preguntó como si tal acto le causara desagrado. Gaara bebió la leche de la botella decidiendo que no iba a ensuciar un vaso más y se sirvió su porción de hot cakes en su plato.

-Espero que no. No quiero volver a escuchar su sermón de porqué no debemos pisar nunca más el centro comercial – comentó el pelirrojo, y Temari que recién se había sentado, sonrió sirviéndose también unos cuantos hot cakes.

-Me da lo mismo lo que el tío diga, yo iré a comprar mi vestido de graduación con Hinata – les informó con total tranquilidad, y Kankuro que había estado tomando la porción restante del desayuno, se sonrió e inclinó hacia su hermano.

-Pretextos, va a tener una cita – se jactó sintiéndose importante, y el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos, no le hizo caso, desayunando en relativa paz y silencio…

Al menos, hasta que el teléfono celular de Temari comenzó a sonar con la pegajosa melodía _Single Ladies_ de Beyonce, y que asustó a Kankuro que por poco y se atragantó.

-Que raro, no conozco este número – pensó la rubia mirando la pantalla a colores de su Sony Ericson W200 que su padre le había regalado el año pasado, ignorando a su hermano que tosía y tosía, mientras el pelirrojo le daba unas suaves y distraídas palmaditas fingiendo intentar ayudarlo. - ¿Diga?- preguntó finalmente contestando, y dando un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de leche…

-¿Temari? Hola, es Juugo – dijo al otro lado de la línea el interlocutor, y por un segundo, la ojiverde casi pensó que sería ella quien se atragantaría y no su hermano castaño.

-¡Ah, hola!, no sabía que habías cambiado de número – comentó poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el patiecito de servicio, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos que no estaban dispuestos a perderse los detalles de aquella inesperada llamada…

-Me quedé sin saldo, es un teléfono prestado – dijo a modo de disculpa el formal chico, y la rubia asintió.

-Entiendo… y, ¿a qué debo tu llamada? – preguntó nerviosa, echando un vistazo por sobre su hombro hacia la cocina, donde sus atentos y metiches hermanos estiraban el cuello y aprestaban el oído. Naturalmente, la ojiverde arrugó el entrecejo y se alejó lo más posible de la puerta sin importarle las quejas de los otros.

-Bueno, yo… detesto tener que pedírtelo pero, ¿te importaría si nos vemos más tarde? – preguntó abruptamente, y Temari arrugó inmediatamente el entrecejo.- Surgió un imprevisto en mi casa, y me será imposible verte a las tres como habíamos quedado – comenzó a explicar después, y aunque la rubia de coletas arrugo la boca con desagrado, acabo suspirando con resignación.

-Vale, supongo que es algo realmente importante así que no te preocupes. ¿A las cinco está bien? - preguntó ella, y al otro lado de la línea el muchacho se escuchó un tanto más aliviado.

-Hai, prometo compensártelo – prometió el chico, y sonriendo con tristeza, la chica asintió

-Ok, pero no llegues tarde… sólo tengo permiso hasta las ocho – le dijo, y después de escucharlo jurar que estaría a tiempo, colgaron el teléfono y ella volvió de inmediato a la cocina en donde sus hermanos la veían atentos, como si esperaran que ella les contara quién había sido quien la había llamado…

Pero eso nunca ocurrió, ya que al mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared, Temari se dio cuenta que ya iba retrazada por lo que tomó el resto de su leche de un trago y corrió por su bolsa a su habitación para después despedirse con un grito de sus hermanos y subir a la flamante camioneta X-Trail color arena en la que se dirigió a la casa de Hyuuga Hinata, una de sus mejores amigas, quien ya la esperaba en el portón de su casa.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar Hina, se me hizo un poco tarde- se disculpó Temari en cuanto la pelinegra se sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

-Descuida, no esperé tanto- le dijo con su habitual tono dulce y amable, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y la rubia reemprendía la marcha. – Tenten me llamó y dijo que va a retrazarse, me parece que tuvo que ir a recoger los nuevos diseños de la temporada con su padre - le contó sin demora, y su amiga se sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues no sería la única retrazada… Juugo también llegará tarde a la cita, yo me retrace por eso – le contó sin esperar un minuto más, - sólo espero poder encontrar los vestidos perfectos a tiempo- acotó con entusiasmo bien disimulado, y notando de reojo como la sonrisa de su amiga se tornaba triste… - ¿Pasa algo Hina?- preguntó, y su amiga aunque la miró unos instantes, en seguida desvió los ojos hacia la calle.

Durante algunos minutos, las dos permanecieron en silencio…

-Kiba kun me ha invitado a la fiesta, y creo que debería aceptar ir con él – le confesó la pelinegra sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, y la rubia arrugó inmediatamente el ceño.

-De ninguna manera Hinata, con quien tú quieres ir es con Naruto no con Kiba– replicó tomando el carril lateral de la avenida: ya estaban acercándose al centro comercial.

-Pero Temari chan… Naruto kun quiere llevar a Sakura san y si no acepto la invitación de Kiba no podré ir – aseguro con tristeza en la voz. Su amiga suspiró.

-No digas esas cosas Hina, estoy segura de que Naruto va a invitarte a ti y no a Sakura… además, aunque la invitara, ella quiere ir con Sasuke – le recordó ella, pero ni aún con eso el semblante de la ojiperla mejoró… - ¿Ya se te ocurrió pensar que Kiba no lo vea como una salida más de amigos?- preguntó repentinamente la ojiverde, entrando al estacionamiento de la plaza, y deteniendo la camioneta unos segundos para conseguir el boleto del estacionamiento, acto seguido Hinata arqueó las cejas y la miró con sorpresa.

-Eso es imposible, Kiba y yo sólo somos amigos- aseguró todavía ella, y Temari rodando los ojos esperó a que la pluma de acceso se levantara.

-Por favor Hinata, uno no va al baile de graduación con su mejor amigo, es casi una regla oficial no dicha, de lo contrario no tendríamos que ir en parejas – le aseguró también ella, poniendo en marcha el vehículo, y su amiga suspiró

-Eso lo dices sólo porque Juugo es el chico que te gusta y vas a ir con él… si estuvieras en mi lugar te aseguro que harías lo mismo- insistió la muchacha, y la otra guardó silencio unos instantes, meditándolo…

-Bueno, vale, puede que tengas razón, pero dime una cosa, ¿has pensado ya lo que diría Naruto al verlos juntos? – preguntó usando su última carta, mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar donde estacionarse, y aunque Hinata abrió la boca de inmediato para responder, las palabras no salieron de su garganta mientras se imaginaba las cosas que pudieran ocurrir…

Y se vio a ella misma al lado de Kiba, bailando juntos en mitad de aquella pista, divirtiéndose únicamente como amigos, y notando instantes después al atractivo rubio de electrizantes ojos azules que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos con su enorme y preciosa sonrisa…

-No sabía que eran novios, pero me da mucho gusto por ustedes dattebayo, espero que tengan una hermosa familia llena de muchos hijos y sean muy felices – les dijo contentísimo Naruto, y aunque Hinata quiso abrir la boca y decirle que ella y Kiba sólo eran amigos, al sentir la mano del castaño sobre su hombro en un pequeño abrazo, y comenzar a escucharlo reír, poco a poco la muchacha fue viendo la perspectiva completa y se vio vestida de novia con una enorme iglesia atrás cuyas campanas no dejaban de sonar…

Y sintiendo que se iba a desmayar del susto que aquella imaginación suya le había provocado, la pelinegra cerró con fuerza lo ojos y gritó mientras apretaba sus manos, sin notar la sonrisa triunfante de su amiga, que estacionado su camioneta. Estaba segura de que ese grito sólo podía significar que la invitación de Kiba iba a ser absolutamente rechazada… y por ende, que tenía que hacer algo para que Uzumaki Naruto invitase a su amiga al baile, pero de eso se encargaría el lunes por la mañana ya que de momento había algo más importante que hacer, y eso era encontrar los vestidos perfectos para aquella noche que pintaba para ser muy, muy especial.

Así que, nada más apagar el motor de su vehículo, la rubia tranquilizó a su amiga y ambas se dispusieron a pasar poco más de cuatro horas viendo y probándose los distintos modelos y colores de los múltiples vestidos de fiesta que había en las tiendas de aquella plaza…

-¡Estoy muerta! Gracias a Dios que Juugo se retrazará, de lo contrario no me hubiera dado ni siquiera tiempo de recuperarme – dijo exhausta Temari cómodamente sentada en una de las sillas del gastronómico de la plaza, mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco de naranja. Frente a ella, Hinata terminaba sus nugets de pollo.

-Al menos tenemos los vestidos… no hubiera soportado una segunda ronda de esto – confesó también sintiendo cansancio, y su amiga le sonrió.

-De cualquier manera tenemos que volver por los zapatos, y también para ayudarle a Tenten – le aseguró ella, mirando a la gente a su alrededor. Ya casi eran las cinco y Juugo no tardaría en aparecer… - si hubiera venido como había dicho, quizás hubiéramos tardado menos – pensó dando por hecho que al ser tres, la cantidad de modelos a probarse se distribuirían entre tres y no sólo entre dos, pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso ya que definitivamente su otra amiga no había alcanzado a llegar y ellas habían tenido que medirse todos aquellos vestidos…

-Es una lástima que Tenten no haya llegado, pero al menos hoy no te ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia – comentó la pelinegra, y la rubia volteó y la miró. No era un secreto para las amigas de Sabaku no Temari, que cada vez que ésta acudía al centro comercial, algo relativamente malo le tenía que pasar…

-Lo que significa, que hoy nada puede salir mal en mi cita, ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y seguridad mientras se ponía de pie…

Durante toda la jornada de compras había sido meticulosamente precavida, evitando desgarrar o manchar los vestidos, e incluso en el trayecto de tienda en tienda, había tenido el cuidado de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo para evitar ser atropellada por algún loco o apresurado transeúnte que se la llevara de paso, y por supuesto, había sido Hinata quien se encargase de comprar y llevar a la mesa la comida para evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes…

Y sin embargo, cuando Temari se levantó de su silla, con el refresco en la mano, no se fijó que un chico de cabellera negra con una charola en las manos se acercaba por el pasillo, y con quien inevitablemente chocó echándose sobre la ropa no sólo el refresco que llevaba en la mano, sino también parte del alimento del chico que tampoco tuvo la precaución de mirar si ella se levantaba…

Y por sobre el estruendo de la charola caer al suelo, Hinata casi pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Temari que abriendo los ojos como platos se quedó completamente estática con su blusa favorita completamente empapada y llena de comida…

* * *

_Y esta vez nadie puede regañarme por hacer capítulos cortos! Jajaja xD_

_Así que, díganme: ¿valió sí o no la espera de este capitulo y este fict? Personalmente, me gustó mucho como quedó el capitulo, que de a poco nos va situando en esta historia alternativa, en la cual por cierto tengo bastantes expectativas puestas… pero en fin, no entraré en mas detalles y agradeceré a las personas que me dejaron un review del prólogo, {**Erotic, Jazmin, Kanacosita, Arrimitiluki, Titxu e Immature**} espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y me disculpen por la tardanza._

_Nos leemos en la actualización de los otros ficts, y en el próximo capítulo de éste! Les quiero, cuídense bien y déjenme reviews! xD_


	3. La cita cancelada

**Capitulo 2. La cita cancelada.**

Temari no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando… y sin embargo, le estaba pasando.

Tan sólo tendría que haberse levantado para dejar la basura en su lugar y después acompañar a Hinata al estacionamiento para que se llevara su camioneta a casa y asegurar de esta manera que Juugo la llevara y terminar su cita con un beso en la puerta de su casa como en las películas… pero ahora que tenía la blusa completamente mojada, en lo que menos pensaba era en el final de su cita perfecta.

No, definitivamente no.

En lo único que Sabaku no Temari pensaba en aquella fracción de segundo, durante aquel terrible momento en que el helado refresco caía sobre su blusa favorita y le erizaba la piel, era en gritarle a ese estúpido con el que había chocado hasta de lo que se iba a morir por arruinarle la tarde, justo unos minutos antes de que llegara el chico con el que iba a salir…

-Mendokusai… ¿estás bien?- preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio el chico, sacudiéndose él mismo los restos del teriyaki que instantes antes había llevado sobre la charola, y fulminándolo con la mirada, la ojiverde se contuvo de gritarle una serie de groserías e improperios, limitándose a hablarle con brusquedad.

-¿¡Te parece que estoy bien, niñato!- gruño con completa indignación, mirándose y sacudiéndose un poco la blusa, tomándola de la parte inferior para despegársela del cuerpo.

Si no hubiera vuelto a levantar la vista para mostrarle el rencor a través de su mirada, no se hubiera percatado de la sonrisa de medio lado que el tipo le dedicaba mientras la miraba sin ningún disimulo de arriba abajo…

-Yo diría que no estas nada mal – respondió él casi con desgana, posando entonces sus ojos café oscuro sobre los verde aguamarina de ella, que por milésimas de segundo se quedó impávida ante el descaro del susodicho…

-¡Eres un idiota, apártate!- acabó gritando finalmente, furiosa y todavía más indignada ante lo ocurrido.

Hubiera querido abofetearlo, demostrarle que ella no era como las otras chicas a las que les podía coquetear después de haberles arruinado el día, pero eso implicaba usar un valioso tiempo que ya no tenía por lo que se limitó a empujarlo para poder pasar y correr directo hacia el baño para lavar de emergencia su blusa…

Tres segundos después, Hinata que parecía haber quedado en shock por el accidente, de forma abrupta se levantó, tomo su bolsa y la de su amiga, y salió corriendo para seguir a la rubia que estaba que echaba chispas y nada más entrar a los sanitarios femeninos, se quitó el suéter y la blusa mojada para ponerla directamente bajo el chorro de agua de los lavaderos. Si tenía suerte, y en eso confiaba, el aire caliente del secador de manos dejaría su blusa seca y libre de la mancha de refresco y comida para cuando Juugo apareciera…

-Temari chan, ¿no sería más rápido comprar una blusa nueva?- sugirió nerviosa Hinata al entrar segundos después, mientras su amiga tallaba frenéticamente la prenda para quitar más rápido la mancha.

-Lo sería, pero me he gastado todo el dinero en el vestido… ¡maldición no se quita!- casi gritó sintiéndose entrar en histeria, a lo que la pelinegra se adelantó unos pasos dejando las bolsas sobre el piso, tomo un poco de jabón de manos y le quitó la prenda de las manos.

-Respira profundo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – intentó tranquilizarla y agilizar la situación.

Y asintiendo con la cabeza, la rubia se llevó una mano a la cara para tranquilizarse, pero sólo consiguió estresarse más al no haberse secado la mano mojada que casi le arruinaba el maquillaje que hacía poco había retocado.

-¡Maldición!- insistió agresiva, tomando unas servilletas de papel para secarse las manos y la cara.

Odiaba que le pasaran esas cosas, detestaba profundamente que sus días perfectos estuvieran a punto de arruinarse, pero a pesar de eso, Temari había aprendido desde muy temprana edad, que no debía ceder a la desesperación por lo que trataba siempre de mantenerse con la cabeza fría para salir más rápido de los apuros… después de todo, ella era una Sabaku No, y tal como su padre le había enseñado, ella era un ser racional, fría, calculadora…

Y justo cuando Hinata exprimía el resto de agua de su blusa y se disponía a activar el secador de manos, _Single Ladies_ comenzó a sonar en el interior del bolsillo del pantalón de Temari que sintió su corazón detenerse al mirar en la pantalla de su celular el nombre de quien le llamaba…

-Oh por Dios… ¡Hinata es Juugo! ¡Seguro que ya está aquí- casi gritó con histeria la ojiverde, mirando casi aterrada a su amiga, que de inmediato activó el secador de manos.

-La blusa se secará pronto Temari, anda, contesta y has un poco de tiempo más- pidió la ojiperla, tan nerviosa o más que su amiga, que instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y le tendió a Hinata el celular.

-Sal y habla tú con él, el ruido del secador hace mucho eco y no me permitirá escuchar nada, ¡anda hazlo! – casi suplicó a su amiga, que casi temblando, accedió a su petición dándole la blusa y recibiéndole el celular para salir de inmediato al exterior.

-¿Aló, Juugo? Hola, es Hinata, en estos momentos Temari no puede coger el teléfono… - escuchó la rubia todavía a su amiga antes de que la puerta de los baños se cerrara, y una vez sola, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

¡Gracias a Dios que Hinata sólo tenía que hablar por teléfono, que si tuviera que darle explicaciones de frente al pretendiente de su mejor amiga, seguro que de los nervios se ponía a tartamudear y él no le entendería nada de nada…!

Así que, rezando porque Juugo no viera a Hinata en la puerta de los baños y se le acercara, Temari siguió secando su blusa favorita bajo el aire caliente, pensándose alguna excusa creíble para darle al dueño de sus desvelos… pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en algo, su amiga reingresó y por su semblante, no había pasado nada bueno…

-Yo… lo siento mucho Temari chan – se disculpó afligida su amiga, y la rubia sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Porqué te disculpas Hina, qué pasó?– preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío, y durante unos segundos, tan sólo el ruido del secador se escuchó…

-Juugo san no va a poder a venir, tan sólo llamó para disculparse – dijo, y aunque el rostro de la rubia permaneció impasible, su amiga supo al instante la decepción que sentía con tan sólo verla clavar la vista en su blusa todavía húmeda y en el aparato cuyo ciclo de secado había terminado…

-Es un idiota – dijo de pronto, volviendo a reiniciar el secado de su blusa, y presionando el botón con más fuerza de la que requería.

Y aunque durante unos segundos ninguna dijo nada, finalmente la puerta del baño se abrió y una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos chonguitos, entró.

-¡Hinata porqué no me esperaste! – gritó la recién llegada, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos pasos dados al reconocer al par de chicas, y al ver a la ojiverde semidesnuda, no pudo más que arquear una de sus cejas en señal de desconcierto… y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, la de cuatro coletas sonrió con desgana.

-Llegas tarde Tenten, te has perdido un montón de cosas – dijo, queriendo hacer uso del lado cómico de todo el asunto, pero la castaña, todavía sin entender, tan sólo intercambió miradas con Hinata, que suspiró.

-Juugo san ha cancelado, y un chico le tiró un refresco y comida encima – le explicó en un susurro la muchacha, tratando de no entrar mucho en detalles, buscando de esta manera no abrumar a Temari. Sin embargo, la cara que puso la morena, le indicó de inmediato que hubiera sido mejor guardar silencio…

-Ese desgraciado- susurró la otra, apretando con fuerza las manos y la mandíbula, sintiendo en carne propia la indignación y el coraje que su amiga debería sentir, - ¿¡Cómo es posible que Juugo se atreviera a cancelarte? ¡Es imperdonable! Pero te prometo que esto no se va a quedar así Temari, ¡ese patán va a pagar con sangre lo que te hizo! – amenazó la castaña, furibunda comenzando a planear algo para vengarse, y aunque Hinata de inmediato quiso intervenir para evitar una desgracia, la rubia permaneció en silencio, sonriendo con tristeza, agradeciéndoles mentalmente a ese par de amigas suyas que siempre estaban ahí para animarla…

-Por el momento dejemos las cosas así, ¿porqué no vamos al cine? O prefieres que te acompañemos a buscar tu vestido – dijo la ojiverde al cabo de unos segundos, poniéndose su blusa a pesar de que todavía estaba ligeramente húmeda. Hinata y Tenten intercambiaron brevemente una mirada y sonrieron también.

-La verdad, me estoy muriendo de hambre y quisiera comer algo. Mi papá no quiso invitarme, dijo que no quería que vomitara en el camino – comenzó a quejarse la castaña mientras se dirigían todas a la salida, y provocando con aquellos comentarios que sus amigas pusieran caras de asco.

-¡Tenten!- le llamó la atención la pelinegra, un tanto incómoda ante aquel comentario, y sin embargo, la morena ni se inmutó y siguió contando.

-Tenía miedo de que le arruinara uno de los nuevos modelos, ¿pueden creerlo? Y no es que haya traído cosas feas, porque hay unas blusas divinas, que estoy segura les van a encantar – comenzó a decirles, acaparando de inmediato la atención de ambas, principalmente de Temari, que quería olvidarse lo más pronto posible del trago amargo que aquella tarde le había pasado…

.

.

.

-¿Pero qué rayos te paso? – preguntó de pronto un muchacho a su mejor amigo y compañero, al verlo entrar con la playera y el pantalón manchados.

Y el susodicho, un castaño de ojos cafés casi negros y piel apiñonada, suspiró.

-Choque hace rato con una rubia problemática, me eché encima los sobrantes de mi comida y del refresco- le contó sin darle mucha importancia, mientras se quitaba la playera y se ponía la del trabajo. A su lado, su amigo no pudo evitar reír.

-Eso te pasa por dejar sobrantes de comida Shikamaru, ¿cuántas veces no te he dicho que debes dejar el plato limpio? – le recordó el muchacho, castaño claro y de complexión gruesa. El otro sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Lo haría si tuviera más tiempo para comer, de nuevo ya se me hizo tarde – le respondió antes de asegurar el gafete con su nombre y dirigirse hacia el frente del restaurante de comida rápida en que trabajaba, listo para tomar todas las ordenes del turno de la tarde, y dejando a su mejor amigo, que encargado de las cocinas, regresó a preparar las ordenes que llegaran.

.

.

.

-Ya casi llegamos, espera un poco más – dijo Hinata, tratando de tranquilizar a Tenten que del hambre que sentía no dejaba de mirar inquieta a la pareja que estaba antes que ella en la fila de comida rápida, pidiendo en ese momento su orden.

-Deberíamos haber ido a las hamburguesas, ahí no tienen fila – sugirió Temari, mirando distraída a los otros restaurantes del gastronómico de la plaza. Su amiga castaña, la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y casi mostrando indignación.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Esas hamburguesas no están hechas de carne de verdad, sino de desperdicios y huesos! Francamente, prefiero esperar un par de minutos más por comida sana de verdad – le dijo con orgullo, consiguiendo como siempre que la rubia rodara ligeramente los ojos mientras sonreía.

Desde que conocía a Maho Tenten, y de eso ya hacían suficientes años, la castaña de chonguitos se había mostrado siempre fiel a comer en aquel restaurante de comida rápida en donde vendían los mejores platos de comida tradicional japonesa de la plaza, que aunque eran verdaderamente sabrosos, a la ojiverde no siempre le apetecía comer lo mismo ni donde mismo: a diferencia de Tenten, a ella le gustaba la variedad y ocasionalmente comía en algún lugar diferente de la plaza…

-¡Ah, abrieron otra caja! – dijo de pronto la castaña, sumamente entusiasmada y corriendo a ordenar. Suspirando, tanto Hinata como Temari salieron de la fila en que estaban y voltearon hacia las mesas, buscando un lugar en donde sentarse.

-Deberíamos esperar a Tenten, ¿no crees? – sugirió Hinata, volteando fugazmente hacia su amiga castaña, que ordenaba el combo número 3, que además de su rollo favorito incluía refresco y helado. Temari negó.

-Si la esperamos nos ganaran la mesa… tan sólo hay que avisarle – dijo, y sin esperar más, dio media vuelta y camino hasta su amiga. – Tenten, Hinata y yo estaremos en esa mesa de allá – le dijo, señalándole el lugar disponible que habían visto, y la castaña que volteó a ver el lugar asintió antes de volver la vista al frente.

-Ok, ¿puedes llevarte mi refresco?, parece que no tienen charolas y no podré sola – le pidió, buscando con la mirada al muchacho que le había tomado la orden y había entrado por el refresco. Hinata se acercó.

-Nos ganaron la mesa - les dijo, mirando a un grupo de niños que habían corrido a apartar la mesa, y Temari suspiró, volviendo a darle la espalda al mostrador, en donde el muchacho de cabellera negra había aparecido con la orden de la castaña.

-Aquí tienes tu refresco y tu helado, el rollo estará en unos minutos – le dijo él, tranquilo, y ella, sonriéndole, tomó el refresco y tocó a su amiga rubia en el hombro para que le recibiera la bebida…

Y cuando Temari se giró para recibirle a Tenten su refresco y vio apenas de reojo el rostro de ese muchacho, tardó tan sólo tres segundos en reconocerlo y voltear a verlo fijamente y sin ningún disimulo, sintiendo la sangre hervirle desde lo más profundo de su ser…

-¡Tú! – casi gritó al reconocerlo, y captando de inmediato la atención tanto de sus amigas como del pelinegro, que tras un par de segundos en silencio, parpadeó y le sonrió de medio lado…

-Hey, eres la chica con la que choqué hace un rato… con razón te me hacías tan conocida, te he visto cada vez que vienes a comer aquí - le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándolos sobre el mostrador, con sus oscuros ojos fijos y brillantes sobre ella… que por poco y aplasta el vaso de refresco, de no ser por Hinata que prudentemente se lo quitó de las manos y la obligó a voltearse y alejarse de ahí no sin dificultad.

-¡Estaremos en alguna mesa Tenten, no tardes!- anunció la pelinegra, empujando y forcejeando al mismo tiempo con la ojiverde, que se negaba a irse así como así.

-¡Déjame Hinata, déjame que lo mate por lo que me hizo!- rugía la rubia, queriendo ir y golpear al muchacho que le había echado la comida encima, pero sin lograrlo…

Porque a pesar de la timidez y aparente debilidad de Hyuuga Hinata, en realidad la muchacha de piel nívea tenía una gran determinación y fuerza, además de ser cinta negra en Kun fu.

Y aunque Tenten se moría de ganas por correr detrás de sus amigas y preguntar de donde era que ellos dos se conocían, se limito a mantener la vista fija en la ventanilla en donde tendrían que darle su comida tarde o temprano…

* * *

_Y tarán!_

_Por fin tienen ante sus ojos la continuación! Y sí, ya sé que me he tardado… aunque si lo evalúan, no ha sido tanto – tengo ficts que hace años no he tocado… xD – pero igual, lo que importa es que por fin subí el segundo capítulo, y si me permiten decirlo, me quedó muy bien jajaja xD_

_Y ahora, pasando a los agradecimientos de siempre, debo decir que quedé gratamente sorprendida y me sentí verdaderamente feliz de leerlos todos y cada uno de ellos, así que espero qe este capítulo también les guste y me dejen comentarios! _

_Cuidense mucho, les kiero montones, y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo de este y mis otros ficts! nOn  
_


	4. El término de la relación

**Capítulo 3. El término de la relación.**

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?- preguntó el pelinegro, todavía con su media sonrisa en la cara y sin apartar sus ojos del camino por el que la rubia se había marchado, y la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin saber qué decir.

-Yo… ¿podrías darme mi comida? – tan sólo atinó a decir, sintiéndose aliviada al ver en ese mismo momento como dejaban la charola con su comida en la ventanilla, y el pelinegro, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y ver el pedido listo, asintió.

-Sí, claro – dijo, dándose media vuelta para tomar la charola, y de paso sacar de una pequeña vitrina un par de panes al vapor, mismos que colocó sobre la charola que posteriormente le entregó a la muchacha… que lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes, con una ceja ligeramente arqueada

-Perdona pero no te pedí estos panes- le dijo Tenten, un tanto extrañada, y el muchacho, todavía con esa sonrisita en la cara le respondió.

-Son para tus amigas… para disculparme por lo de hace rato – le dijo, mientras sacaba su cartera y pagaba el par de panes que según recordaba, solían pedir en ocasiones anteriores como postre, y aunque la morena se sorprendió, optó por no comentar nada al respecto y tan sólo agradecer.

-Ya… bueno, gracias por todo… - le respondió ella, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos y fijándolos en el gafete del muchacho, que se mantuvo a la expectativa al notar el gesto de la muchacha, que de nuevo volvió a verlo a la cara y le sonrió – Nara Shikamaru, ¡te veré luego!

Y sin decir más, la joven de chonguitos tomó su charola y se fue a buscar a sus amigas a una de las mesas más alejadas del gastronómico de la plaza, segura de que iban a tener un cotilleo de tamaño descomunal gracias a ese simpático muchacho…

-¿Ví lo que creo que ví?- escuchó el pelinegro de pronto la voz de su mejor amigo, Akimichi Chouji, que lo miraba incrédulo al otro lado de la ventanilla que separaba el mostrador de las cocinas, y Shikamaru se encogió ligeramente de hombros…

-Es problemático, lo sé… pero me pareció que fue lo correcto – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia, y en el acto, su amigo se sonrió.

-Conozco a esas chicas, - le dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre la ventanilla siguiendo con la mirada el camino que había seguido la castaña. - La de chonguitos es hija de uno de los locatarios, se llama Tenten –le dijo tranquilo y meditando durante unos segundos. – La de cabellera negra es Hinata, y la rubia Temari. Las tres son muy bonitas – le dijo, y el pelinegro lo miró con interés.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó, y el gordito rió divertido.

-No soy ciego Shikamaru, cualquiera puede notar lo guapas que son – le dijo, y aunque su amigo suspiró, no dejó de sonreír.

-Eso no, sus nombres – le explicó, y el castaño, se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Ah, eso… pues solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos niños, además, mi madre es amiga de la mamá de Tenten – le contó, y antes de que pudiera continuar con su relato, el celular del pelinegro comenzó a vibrar, obligando al muchacho a sacarlo del pantalón…

-Mendokusai - susurró segundos antes de suspirar con cansancio y volver a guardar su móvil sin molestarse en responder. Y aunque a Chouji aquello no le parecía extraño, algo en su expresión lo animó a preguntar.

-¿Algo importante?- cuestionó, esperando como siempre a que su amigo le tuviera la confianza de contarle, y sacudiendo la cabeza, el pelinegro le respondió con desenfado.

-En absoluto, tan sólo Shiho para preguntarme como estoy – le dijo, casi aburrido, y el muchacho de huesos anchos no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos, mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Pensé que después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, ella entendería y dejaría de buscarte – comentó incrédulo, poniendo una mueca de confusión en su rostro… y mordiéndose la lengua, el Nara se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder…

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que ella aún es mi novia – confesó aunque no tan convencido de hacerlo… y con toda la razón del mundo, ya que el Akimichi casi puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Desde hace días me dijiste que terminarían!- exclamó sin importarle que unos cuantos voltearan a verlos, y el de ojos oscuros, se rascó la nuca visiblemente incómodo…

-No es tan fácil como tú crees hermano… ella es una buena chica, no quisiera lastimarla – comenzó a excusarse ante la culpabilidad, y aunque el otro respiró profundo y contó hasta diez, siguió con su semblante serio.

-Pues si sigues engañándola durante más tiempo, vas a lastimarla más de lo que crees Shikamaru… si no la quieres como ella espera, deberías dejar de quitarle el tiempo- sentenció tratando de hacer recapacitar a su amigo, a quien sabía cobarde en cuanto a dar por terminadas las relaciones… y suspirando, el de cabellera negra, desvió su mirada durante unos segundos, antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos firmes de su mejor amigo.

-Supongo que no puedo seguir mucho más tiempo postergándolo – susurró haciendo una ligera mueca que denotaba lo problemático que consideraba hacer aquello, y tras ver a Chouji asentir con seguridad de que aquello sería lo correcto, el Nara sacó de nueva cuenta el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, que desde el otro lado de la ventanilla de servicio, el de huesos anchos, inquieto, no alcanzaba a leer…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el Akimichi, temiendo que a su mejor amigo se le ocurriera terminar con la novia en cuestión por medio de un mensaje de texto... pero para su alivio, el otro le respondió.

-Le he pedido a Shiho que nos veamos dentro de un rato, va a ser muy problemático pero debo terminar con ella de frente… - y guardando el celular dentro de su bolsa, el pelinegro se dispuso entonces a tomarle la orden a una pareja que recién se había acercado…

.

.

.

Acercándole tranquilamente uno de los panes al vapor a Temari, Tenten escuchaba pacientemente a su amiga despotricar en contra del infortunado muchacho que en mal momento se le había atravesado hacía menos de una hora atrás, hablando una y otra vez de todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle si se le ocurría volver a ponérsele enfrente…

Y aunque Hinata, un tanto cohibida por tener sobre ellas las miradas de las personas que sentadas a su alrededor las miraban de cuando en cuando gracias al escándalo, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de calmarla, no fue hasta que la de chonguitos le ofreció el otro pan a la Hyuuga que ésta desistió de sus vanos intentos por hacer que la rubia bajara un poco la voz…

-Déjala que se desahogue- había dicho tranquilamente Tenten esbozando una sospechosa sonrisa que aunque llamó la atención de la de larga cabellera, no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, recibiéndole también el pan que había llevado para ellas aunque sin ánimos de comerlo…

No así Temari, que nada más tenerlo frente a sí, lo tomó entre sus manos y dándole pequeños pellizcos al pan se lo fue llevando de a poco en poco a los labios todavía mientras hablaba pestes del pelinegro, a quien aún a la distancia en que se encontraban, podía ver tomando las ordenes de aquellos que se acercaban a comer a en el restaurante en que trabajaba…

-… un idiota, un desgraciado… - siguió criticándolo, mirándolo fijamente y con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo caso omiso de la sonrisa cada vez más amplia de la castaña que mientras comía, era vigilada de reojo y en silencio por Hinata, que de repente no pudo contener más su curiosidad e interrumpiendo el monólogo de Temari, preguntó.

-¿Y tú porqué sonríes? – dijo, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de sus compañeras, y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo brusca que había sonado aquella pregunta, cosa que irremediablemente la hizo sonrojar verdaderamente avergonzada… y la de coletas, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo miró con mayor atención a la castaña y tras unos segundos, asintió dándole la razón a la pelinegra…

-Es cierto… ¿porqué sonríes? ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - le cuestionó escéptica, dejando por fin de lado el torrente de palabras que desde hacía rato venía pronunciando, cediéndole repentinamente la palabra a la de chonguitos, que tras unos segundos en silencio, pasó su brillante mirada de una a otra de sus amigas eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de ser pronunciadas…

-Yo sonrío porque tú le gustas a ese muchacho del que tanto has despotricado – acabó diciendo Tenten de forma directa y sin rodeos, consiguiendo que en el acto, tras pasar unos dos o tres segundos en silencio, tanto Hinata como Temari prácticamente gritaran.

-¿¡Qué!- dijeron al unísono. -¡Imposible! ¿¡Te has vuelto loca! – cuestionó de pronto indignada la de ojos verdes, haciendo caso omiso a las nuevas miradas de reproche que las personas a su alrededor le dirigían, mientras que la pelinegra, un tanto más discreta le cuestionó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Tenten?, ¿acaso lo conoces? – preguntó la muchacha, dirigiendo entonces una fugaz mirada hacia el puesto de comida, evidentemente más interesada en el chisme que en la indignación de la rubia que hasta escalofríos sintió ante aquella repentina posibilidad… y la de chonguitos, encantada de tener sobre ella la completa atención de sus amigas, dejó por un momento el helado que comería de postre para intercambiar con ellas una miradilla de esas que dejaban entrever que era la poseedora de una valiosísima información…

-Su nombre es Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru – les dijo con calma y tranquilidad, guardando unos segundos de silencio para mantener a las otras en suspenso… cosa que por supuesto consiguió. – Y ese pan que te estás comiendo, Temari amiga mía, lo pagó él mismo de su bolsillo y sin que yo se lo hubiera pedido – finalmente le confesó, observando con total atención cada uno de los pequeños cambios que se estaban generando en el rostro de su amiga rubia, que al escuchar tal confesión, dejó de masticar el pan…

-¿Pero él te dijo algo? Tal vez sólo se sentía culpable por lo de hace rato y quería disculparse al enviarte con el pan - comenzó a justificarlo Hinata, aunque no del todo segura de su teoría, pasando su perlada mirada de una a otra amiga… pero Tenten, muy segura de lo que decía, al instante le rebatió.

-¡Vamos Hinata! Si tan sólo hubiera querido disculparse no se hubiera tomado la molestia de enviarle un regalo, ¿no crees? – alegó la morena, dispuesta a convencerlas de que su teoría era cien por ciento correcta… y sin embargo, la ojiverde tenía serias dudas al respecto, motivo por el cual, de inmediato intervino queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto.

-Pues si está o no interesado en mí, la verdad no me importa – declaró Temari su postura. – Para mi, ese tal Shikamaru no es más que un patán, y tú deberías de haberme dicho antes que éste pan lo había pagado él para ir a estrellárselo en la cara – le reclamó entonces a la morena, que de inmediato se fingió indignada…

-¡Oye! – reclamó Tenten a su vez, y Hinata, imaginándose que no llegarían a un acuerdo ni aunque las dejara continuar media hora más, rápidamente intervino…

-¿Y si dejamos esta pequeña discusión para después? – les sugirió hablando un poco más rápido y fuerte de lo acostumbrado, logrando acallar justo a tiempo a su par de amigas, que aunque estaba dispuestas a replicar, nuevamente se vieron interrumpidas por la ojiperla, que agregó. – Se está haciendo tarde y Tenten no tiene aún su vestido – les dijo, mostrándoles la hora en el celular, y como una hizo mueca que denotaba que no tenía ánimos para hacer aquello, y la otra chasqueó la lengua, entonces sugirió: - o podríamos ir al cine – dijo un tanto escéptica, y sus amigas, tras intercambiar una mirada, al mismo tiempo sonrieron…

-Eso sería genial – dijo Temari, y asintiendo, la de chonguitos le dio la razón.

-Sí, ¡muero de ganas de ver una película de acción! – le apoyó, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, y un par de minutos después, olvidando el otro asunto y charlando animadamente entre ellas mientras trataban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué película deberían ver, el trío de chicas se marcharon tranquilamente hacia el cinema, cuya entrada se encontraba al lado opuesto del piso en el que estaban…

.

.

.

-Con permiso… Perdón… ¡Disculpe! – decía repetidamente una atolondrada jovencita, que a pesar de los grandes y gruesos lentes de fondo de botella, parecía no ver todavía a la gente con quien chocaba mientras andaba…

Y es que a pesar de que había salido de su casa con suficiente anticipación, al final, los nervios la habían traicionado haciéndola llegar un poco más tarde al lugar en que su novio la había citado… aunque para su sorpresa, al llegar al punto acordado, no vio al muchacho por ningún lado.

-¡Ay no…!- exclamó con voz ligeramente chillona, buscando al susodicho de lado a lado. - ¡Que no se haya ido, que no se haya ido! – imploró nerviosamente a Dios, sintiendo su corazón latiendo como desaforado, temiendo haberse perdido aquella tan importantísima cita…

Y sin embargo, para su alivio, un par de segundos después, al verlo aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras eléctricas, el alivio y la emoción se apoderaron al mismo tiempo de su corazón… después de todo, aquella era la tercera cita que tenía con ese guapo chico de cabellera negra y andar despreocupado, de quien esperaba poder recibir aquel mismo día su tan ansiado primer beso…

-Sh… ¡Shikamaru por aquí!- se atrevió a llamarle ella, levantando su mano bien alto y moviéndola a ambos lados para tratar de llamar la atención del pelinegro, que aunque la vio, no hizo nada por apresurarse…

-Perdón por hacerte venir hasta aquí – se disculpó de antemano él nada más llegar a su lado, y ella, nerviosa pero feliz, negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, además estabas trabajando – lo justificó gustosamente ella, y ansiosa de dar por comenzada la velada a su lado, rápidamente preguntó. - ¿Hay algo especial que quieras hacer? Podríamos ir al cine – le dijo, y el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la nuca, desvió la mirada sintiéndose un tanto incómodo y comenzó a balbucear…

-Bueno… veras Shiho, la verdad es que yo… nosotros…

-¿Nosotros?- repitió ella a la expectativa, incapaz de imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y el pelinegro, respirando profundamente, la miró fijamente a la cara, y tras unos segundos en silencio, observando su propio reflejo sobre aquellos gruesos lentes, le confesó el motivo por el cual verdaderamente la cito…

-Nuestra relación no está funcionando Shiho… lo siento mucho, pero creo que debemos terminar…

Y la jovencita, a pesar de que no entendía para nada los motivos de Shikamaru, a pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón sentía la necesidad a rogarle y suplicarle, al ver lo incomodo y difícil que estaba siendo para él, mostrando un poco de orgullo, se abstuvo de siquiera intentarlo, limitándose a mantener la mirada baja, conteniendo las gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar…

* * *

_Yo no se ustedes, pero a mi me pasó algo muy similar a lo que ahora describo con Shiho… aunque yo no duré más que un fin de semana con galán jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, la historia sigue y espero poder traerles pronto el nuevo capitulo, pero antes de eso, quiero agradecerles a Nonahere,YyyessyY, cristal y Nara Sabaku no quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review cuando actualice el fict el año pasado… porque si, me tomó un año actualizarlo, jajaja xD_

_De antemano, gracias por su atención, cuídense bien y no sufran mucho! Les quiero, bye bye ;D_


	5. El pretendiente de la chica

**Capítulo 4. El pretendiente de la chica**

Después de su fallida cita del día anterior, Sabaku no Temari arribó a su escuela muy tranquila y con la frente en alto, tratando por todos los medios posibles no pensar más en lo que podría suceder ahora con Juugo…

Durante gran parte de la noche anterior, la rubia había tenido tiempo para pensar largo y tendido, analizando la situación desde todos lo ángulos y opciones posibles, y aunque había podido suponer que el susodicho debería haber tenido múltiples y fuertes razones para cancelarle de la forma en que lo hizo, la verdad era que la de coletas se sentía profundamente decepcionada y despechada.

Tanto, que la ojiverde ni siquiera pensaba en exigirle una explicación.

Con su actitud tan cobarde de haber pospuesto primero la cita para después cancelarla a minutos antes de la hora en que habían quedado, francamente, a Temari le había quedado claro que el muchacho no había tenido ni tendría el valor para hablar claro frente a ella… y aunque la de coletas no se consideraba de esas chicas conformistas, tras mucho pensarlo, la verdad era que finalmente terminó por pensar que aquello era lo mejor.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué desgastarse y sufrir por un chico que claramente estaba demostrando que no valía la pena?, se dijo, segura de que ya no quería saber nada más de él, y sintiéndose también aliviada al saber que sólo quedaba un mes de verse la cara…

Aunque tampoco era como si tuvieran que verse a diario, reconoció pacientemente mientras entraba al edificio donde tomaba las clases. Después de todo, ella y Juugo ni siquiera iban en el mismo salón, de hecho, el único lugar en el que coincidían era en las canchas casi al finalizar las actividades extracurriculares, justo cuando él se encontraba por terminar su práctica de futbol y ella esperaba sentada en las gradas a que el entrenamiento con las porristas de Tenten acabara…

Así que, analizándolo desde esa perspectiva, el verlo o no era algo que a Temari no afectaba… o al menos eso pensó la chica mientras llegaba a los escalones sin imaginarse siquiera que, al llegar al piso superior y girar hacia la izquierda en el pasillo, iba a encontrárselo ahí parado, de pie frente a la puerta de entrada de su salón, observando discretamente hacia el interior…

Y, aunque había pasado horas y horas convenciéndose de que nada de lo que él pudiera hacer la haría cambiar de opinión, al verlo de pronto ahí, Sabaku no Temari se detuvo en seco, y con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, sintiendo repentinamente todas sus esperanzas renovarse al verlo ahí, de pie, haciendo algo que nunca se imaginó que él hiciese al ir a buscarla… y una sonrisa de tonta enamorada se dibujo inevitablemente en sus labios…

-¿Buscas a alguien? – se escuchó la voz de una de las compañeras dirigiéndose a Juugo desde el interior del salón, y Temari sonrió todavía con más ganas, sintiendo la cálida emoción de saber que preguntaría justamente por ella…

-Uzumaki Karin, ¿se encuentra ella? –dijo el pelinaranjo…

Y en el acto, la sonrisa de Temari se desvaneció en la nada mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, al ver instantes después a la pelirroja aparecer en la entrada y saludarlo con entusiasmo…

-¡Juugo! Déjame adivinar, vienes a hablar conmigo sobre el baile de graduación - dijo la chica de lentes estilizados con desbordada emoción… y Temari, con furia, apretando con fuerza los puños, avanzó directamente hacia ellos…

-¿Podrías apartarte? Estas obstruyendo la puerta – pronunció cada una de aquellas palabras con infinita frialdad, atrayendo en el acto la mirada del pelinaranja, que sorprendido al verla ahí, al encontrarse con su fulminante mirada, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado, inmediatamente bajo la mirada y se movió para que pasara…

-¡Buen día Temari!- le saludó Karin, y aunque la primera reacción que se le vino a la cabeza de la rubia fue abalanzarse sobre ella, conteniendo sus impulsos asesinos, se obligó a respirar profundo y responder…

-Buen día – casi escupió, y sin detenerse ingresó a su salón, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para mantener la calma…

Y es que, por más que quisiera abofetear a esa resbalosa, o gritarle y arañarle la cara a Juugo, lo cierto era que en su interior, Temari sabía que no valía la pena hacer una escena de esas… después de todo, ella y Juugo nunca habían sido nada, y ahora tenía la certeza de que nunca lo serían…

Así que, a pesar de la rabia, el dolor y la indignación que en aquellos momentos sentía, manteniéndose serena mientras se dirigía hacia su pupitre al frente del salón y se sentaba detrás de Hinata, manteniéndose a sí misma bajo control, le pidió a su amiga que no dijera nada…

-Pero Temari chan….- la Hyuga lentamente balbuceó, mirándole a los ojos con tristeza y algo parecido a la compasión cosa que a Temari verdaderamente le dolió.

-No Hinata, no vale la pena decir nada ahora que todo es tan obvio y tan claro, y deja ya de verme así – le exigió con firmeza, sacando incluso a relucir su orgullo que se negaba a mostrar herido… y aunque la pelinegra hubiera querido hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, conciente de que cualquier cosa que hiciera sólo empeoraría las cosas, silenciosa asintió y cambió de tema de conversación.

-Mi… padre me ha preguntado ayer sobre el muchacho que me llevará al baile de graduación – en voz baja y apenas audible le comentó, mientras veía discreta a las personas que había a su alrededor.

Hablar de su familia era algo que le provocaba verdadera vergüenza, motivo por el cual Hinata siempre se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie espiándolas, y Temari, olvidándose al instante de sus propias preocupaciones, se inclinó más hacia la pelinegra y comenzó a cuchichear con ella…

-¿Qué… pero cómo…? Hinata, ¿qué fue lo que exactamente pasó? – le cuestionó, comenzando a sentirse preocupada por ella, después de todo, ella estaba al corriente de la fría y distante relación que sostenía su amiga con su padre, que con sus exigencias y estrictos modales casi siempre lograba poner a la chica al borde del pánico…

-Él… me vio llegar con el vestido – comenzó a contarle. – Neji onii san estaba ahí, y…

-¿Sugirió que él te llevara? – se atrevió Temari a interrumpir ocultando apenas la molestia que la sola idea le produjera… y no era que Neji Hyuuga le cayera mal, al contrario.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo la rubia conocía también al primo de Hinata, un chico alto y tan blanco como la Hyuuga, tan increíblemente parecidos que podrían pasar por hermanos, y que aunque no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo ya que frente a ella solía portarse un tanto pedante, la mayor parte del tiempo solía tratar de cuidar y proteger a Hinata, llegando incluso a interceder por ella ante su padre en más de una ocasión, motivo por el cual Temari había llegado a sentir cierto aprecio por él…

Sin embargo, una cosa era que el tipo le cayera bien, y otra muy distinta permitir que fuera él quien llevara a su amiga al baile justo cuando ella quería ir con otro, sólo por seguir los deseos del padre de Hinata… así que, cuando vio a su amiga asentir, la de coletas no pudo evitar bufar…

-Dime por favor que te negaste – prácticamente con molestia le suplicó, y esbozando una tímida sonrisa, Hinata respondió…

-No fue necesario: Neji onii san rechazó la sugerencia nada más oírla – le aclaró para alivio de la rubia que al instante se relajó… - sin embargo, si no consigo que Naruto kun me lo pida antes del próximo fin de semana… - comenzó nuevamente a decir, sonando verdaderamente preocupada… y sin embargo Temari, sonriendo confiada, la animó.

-Tranquila, lo conseguirás – prácticamente le aseguró, y ante la mirada dubitativa de la pelinegra, agregó: - tengo un plan que hoy mismo pondremos en práctica – le dijo, y antes de que Hinata pudiera preguntar nada, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la clase se escuchó y el profesor en turno ingresó al salón.

Así, durante las siguientes horas, las chicas permanecieron atentas a las clases, dejando de momento el tema del baile de graduación y sus respectivas parejas por la paz. Los últimos exámenes estaban peligrosamente cerca, y si querían ingresar a una buena universidad, debían dar su mayor esfuerzo hasta el final, frecuentemente se decían… y sin embargo en cuanto el timbre anunció que el primer periodo había finalizado, el par de amigas salieron del salón con obento en mano, dispuestas a mezclarse como cualquier otro estudiante en los pasillos de la escuela, en busca de Tenten para posteriormente dirigirse al jardín a comer y despejarse…

Aquella era una rutina que habían adoptado desde el primer año en que ingresaron al colegio, y aunque aquella misma mañana las tres amigas se habían reunido como cada día, tras haber transcurrido tres cuartos del tiempo disponible para el almuerzo, y sin explicarles nada sobre el plan que Temari tenía para hacer que Naruto llevara a Hinata al baile, cerrando la caja ya vacía de su almuerzo la rubia se puso de pie y despidiéndose de ellas se adelantó a volver a los pasillos de la escuela, buscando con la mirada a la única persona que podía ayudarla… y para su suerte, no tuvo que buscarle durante mucho tiempo más…

-¡Sasuke baka! ¿¡Acaso quieres pelear!? – escuchó al final del pasillo la inconfundible voz del rubio más escandaloso e hiperactivo de todo el colegio, quien dicho sea de paso, fue olímpicamente ignorado por el Uchiha nada más verla aparecer…

-Temari – dijo el muchacho, sonriendo galantemente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica, que aunque lo miró un segundo, fijó toda su atención en Naruto que al instante se giró…

-¿Tan temprano y ya discutiendo?- dijo entonces ella, un tanto burlona deteniéndose junto a ellos… y aunque Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, Naruto con su exagerado entusiasmo, volteando a verla le ganó…

-¡Temari chan! ¿¡Qué tal tu fin de semana!?- preguntó el enérgico rubio de electrizantes ojos azules, ignorando la fulminante mirada que le lanzaba el peliazul y haciendo menos la discusión que apenas instantes atrás había estado sosteniendo con su amigo… y la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros le respondió…

-Yashamaru está en casa, y ya sabes lo pesado que se pone, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte sino del baile de graduación – le dijo y dibujando en sus labios la sonrisa más radiante y coqueta que poseía, preguntó: - ¿Ya tienes pareja? – dijo, y aunque aquello tomó al rubiales por sorpresa, el que habló fue el otro…

-¿Rechazaste a Juugo? – preguntó casi sin pensar el ojinegro, y Temari, mirándolo aunque exasperada por la pregunta, le respondió.

-¿Porqué no se lo preguntas tú mismo, Sasuke? – dijo, y volviendo su atención al rubio, insistió. – Entonces Naruto, ¿qué me dices? – le preguntó, a lo que el muchacho, llevándose la mano a la nuca y rascándose distraídamente la mejilla con la otra, un tanto nervioso le respondió…

-Yo… bueno yo… veras… Sakura chan… - balbuceó el hiperactivo chico, buscando la manera de explicarle a su amiga, quien arqueando una de sus cejas se llevó una mano a la cadera y de nuevo le cuestionó.

-¿Ya se lo pediste o es sólo tu primera opción? – dijo, y como el ojiazul siguió balbuceando palabras sueltas, la chica, suspirando, lo interrumpió. – Bueno, vale, avísame cuando te rechace, ¿si? – le pidió, y guiñándole el ojo, se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su salón…

-¡Pero… pero Sakura chan no va a rechazarme! – escuchó segundos después el grito desesperado del rubiales, y aunque ella no tenía la intención de voltear, al sentir repentinamente que alguien la sujetaba de la muñeca, de forma casi involuntaria se detuvo y volteó…

-Temari – dijo en un susurro Sasuke con su negra mirada fija en ella, quien un segundo después desvió sus ojos hacia abajo, más precisamente hacia su propia muñeca de donde el capitán del equipo de futbol la sujetaba, logrando con aquel simple acto que él inmediatamente la soltara…

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó serenamente ella, volviendo nuevamente su mirada al rostro del otro, que tomándose unos segundos, le respondió preguntando.

-¿En verdad quieres ir al baile con Naruto? – le dijo sin poder ocultar la inquietud que aquello le provocaba, y la ojiverde, mirando brevemente al techo, le respondió.

-Claro que no, pero quiero que él lleve a Hinata – le dijo, reemprendiendo la marcha hacia su salón de clases, y el Uchiha, siguiéndole el paso, insistió.

-Pero él quiere llevar a Sakura – le recordó él, a lo que ella, sonriéndose de medio lado, le dirigió una mirada perspicaz antes de responder.

-Si, pero ella quiere ir contigo – le dijo, y ante aquello, el Uchiha, con su mejor cara de seriedad, le respondió.

-No voy a llevarla sólo porque tú me lo pidas – dejó bien en claro él, y ella, riendo ligeramente, también le aclaró algo….

-No te lo estoy pidiendo – dijo, y antes de que abriera la puerta del salón, el de ojos negros la detuvo, esta vez deteniendo su mano sobre la puerta…

-¿Entonces? – preguntó, con su mirada fija en ella, que suspirando, lo miró a la cara y le respondió…

-Entonces nada, sólo quiero que Naruto lleve a Hinata – dijo despidiéndose, ante lo cual el muchacho, esbozando su seductora sonrisa, inclinó su rostro hacia ella…

-Sabes que yo podría ayudarte a cambio de algo… – le ofreció, y ella, poniéndole la mano sobre la cara para evitar que se acercara más, le respondió…

-Ni pensarlo – dijo, y sin esperar que él respondiera, lo empujó ligeramente y abrió la puerta del salón en donde tranquilamente entró, dejando al otro sólo, y suspirando… hasta que de pronto, una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero qué tenemos aquí – escuchó Sasuke el inconfundible tonillo sarcástico y mordaz de uno de sus compañeros, a quien ni siquiera se molestó en mirar… - Si no me equivoco, esa era Sabaku no Temari, ¿verdad?– comentó el muchacho, avanzando con paso lento hasta el Uchiha, que metiendo ambas manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón echó a andar por el pasillo…

-No te metas donde no te llaman Suigetsu, no es tu asunto – le advirtió de antemano el ojinegro, seguido muy de cerca de su compañero de cabellera platinada que todavía con la sonrisa burlona en el rostro, insistió…

-¿Y Juugo?, ¿qué crees que piense cuando se entere que te encontré a solas con su novia y a escasos centímetros de distancia? – le preguntó con malicia en la voz, y aunque el Uchiha sabía que debería mantenerse callado, la verdad era que el comentario le irritó tanto que no se pudo aguantar…

-Ella no es su novia – replicó de inmediato tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutro, y sin embargo falló estrepitosamente dado que a Suigetsu más bien le pareció que arrastraba la voz… motivo por el cual, dispuesto a sacarlo de sus casillas, insistió.

-Pero es la chica de la que tu mejor amigo está enamorado, y eso tú lo sabes perfectamente bien – le dijo, presintiendo que aquel comentario iba a irritarlo todavía más…

Y aunque por un segundo Sasuke consideró detenerse ahí mismo y explicarle a su compañero que eso le importaba un reverendo pepino dado que él conocía a Sabaku no Temari desde hacía muchísimo tiempo más que su compañero, y por tanto tenía muchísimas más oportunidades que cualquier chico en aquel instituto, considerándolo mejor, se limitó a seguir su camino en silencio, ignorando cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de Suigetsu, que al llegar al salón, sin modular el volumen de su voz, en su último intento por fastidiarlo, preguntó…

-¿Entonces está bien si Juugo se entera que estuviste hablando con Temari? – dijo al ver al Uchiha abrir la puerta…

Y entonces Sasuke, al toparse justo frente a él con el alto y corpulento pelinaranjo que aunque sorprendido lo miró interrogante, de inmediato, se arrepintió de no haber mandado a callar al molesto cuando pudo...

-¿Hablaste con Temari? – cuestionó la gran mole de músculo y huesos que era Juugo, hablando con voz suave, tímida, casi como si lo hubiera hecho en contra de su voluntad...

Y el Uchiha, conteniendo los deseos de voltearse y lanzarse a la yugular de Suigetsu, manteniendo su estoica postura de indiferente seriedad, pasando de largo hacia su lugar, se limitó a dar una seca cabezada de asentimiento, evadiendo de momento la realidad...

Porque aunque Sasuke sabía que su compañero iba a mantenerse tranquilo, sereno y en completo silencio durante las siguientes tres horas restantes de clases, incapaz de darle voz a todas las preguntas que seguramente ya se habían formulado en su cabeza, también sabía que en cuanto ambos pusieran un pie en la cancha de futbol para el entrenamiento de aquella tarde, Juugo iba a acosarlo y quisiera o no, iba a tener que responder…

Después de todo, la seguridad y confianza que su compañero adquiría sobre sí mismo prácticamente en cuanto se ponía el uniforme del equipo -en un contraste totalmente opuesto a la personalidad más bien tímida y reservada que mostraba fuera de la cancha -, era algo contra lo que ni siquiera Sasuke podía defenderse si les tocaba formar parte de equipos contrarios durante la práctica…

* * *

_Y por fin les traigo continuación de éste fict! Aunque sí, volví a tardarme otro año para escribirles este capítulo… e_e_

_¡pero eso no es lo importante, sino que por fin hay nuevo capítulo! =D _

_Y aunque no aparece nuestro queridísimo Shikamaru, al menos aparecen Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo!_

_Además, el capítulo me ha quedado un poquito más largo del tamaño que he estado utilizando en esta historia, lo cual de alguna manera creo que es bueno, jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, ¿qué opinan ustedes?, la verdad es que me moría de ganas de escribir un poquito sobre Juugo, quien por cierto no es mala persona, sólo un tanto bipolar jajaja, así que espero lo perdonen por haber ido a buscar a Karin y no a Temari… pero ya sabrán en el próximo capítulo más al respecto, porque lo que tengo planeado es interesante…_

_Pero no nos adelantemos! Así que, agradeciendo de antemano su atención me despido, no sin antes agradecerles los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado! __**{Nona, Hime chan, Mitchel, Nairu, kkshifanatic**__}, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias!_

_Y ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes deseándoles un fantástico fin de semana, nos leemos pronto! ;D _


End file.
